


Human Nature

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d31i2r9) ✿

Día was on a job. A mission, really.  
She was God's Messenger. Which meant that she did what was right in the interest of God.   
In return, she was blessed with all the things that she ever dreamed of. (That were in the limits of a normal human being, of course.)  
She was the Good One, the pure embodiment of Light, and she had to say that Life was sweet.  
But today, God told her the newest mission.   
She had turned sixteen today.   
The day when she came of age.  
The age when teens are allowed to participate in the adult world.   
The age when they can make changes in that world.  
There was an Evil One, Noche; God had told her.   
He was the pure embodiment of Darkness, the Devil's Messenger.   
He proved to be a threat to the wellbeing of society.  
So that was Día's mission.  
She had to kill Noche.   
If she didn't, God would disown her, and she'd be stripped of her powers, and her life.   
She didn't mind the task. She knew it was her responsibility to stop Noche's misdeeds before anyone was hurt.  
She looked out the window, and she could see a dark mass of energy near the park.  
"Noche." she said, and grabbed a sword and ran to the area.   
  
There was a fight.   
Día watched a boy beat up another.  
She was stunned.  
You would think that the boy doing the beating was Noche, right? She would've too, but the energy was not coming from him.  
It was coming from the boy he was beating up.  
The boy had bruises on his cheeks, but he wasn't screaming.   
After a few more mintues, he finally ran away.   
"Yeah, run away, you coward!" yelled his beater.   
Noche ignored him.  
Día decided to follow. She wanted to know more about Noche before she killed him.   
  
Noche felt as if he was being watched.  
He turned around. No one.  
He touched his bruise and winced.   
He felt totally miserable.   
He walked until he came across a stray cat.  
"Meow." said the cat. He smiled. This guy was his only friend.   
His apartment didn't allow pets, but this cat wouldn't have liked his apartment anyways. It had broken glass, graffiti, and his parents were always away.   
He petted the cat and it purred. He gave it the little food he had in his pockets and it licked him. Noche felt a spark of happiness.   
After the cat finished, Noche stood up and continued walking.  
  
Día peered from the bushes.   
_Is this the right person?_ , she thought.   
The boy wasn't anything she imagined.   
He didn't look evil, he looked scared, and afraid, as if the world would sic on him for something he didn't do.   
And yet, he fed the stray cat.  
No Evil One was supposed to feed a stray cat!  
Día felt worried about her assignment for the first time.  
This was the boy she had to kill?  
  
Noche went to many places that day. He went to the nursing home, and he went to the playground.  
The toddlers loved him and considered him their older brother.   
He went to school. He hated that place. The atmosphere was sickening, and he hated the teachers. Their smiles seemed so fake and phony.   
He didn't belong here and he wanted to get out.   
After school, he raced out of the building and ran for his home. After he was a safe distance away, he breathed a sigh.  
Someone snagged him.   
"You ran away from our fight." said a deadly voice. "I'm gonna finish this."  
He punched Noche so hard, Noche swore he could hear his bones breaking.  
Noche bit back a scream. Screaming never helped.  
He couldn't affod to go to the hospital.   
If he screamed now, then he wouldn't be able to bear the pain later.   
He felt as if he was on fire.   
  
Día watched in anger.  
She could hear a snap and she saw Noche's arm become disfigured.  
She couldn't allow this. Only one person was allowed to kill Noche and that was her.  
She ran towards the bully and punched him.   
The bully stumbled, looked at his assailer, and laughed.  
"Your princess coming to rescue you, froggie?"  
"I...I don't know her."  
Día said nothing, and quickly defeated the bully.  
After the nuisance was knocked out, she turned to Noche.  
"Are you stupid? Why didn't you fight back? Why did you take all those blows?! You're supposed to be the Evil One, for Pete's sakes! And yet, you have the compassion to feed a cat! I don't believe this!" she yelled at him. She sank to the ground, her sword clanging on her side.   
She tried to sort out her thoughts, but it was too jumbled to make any sense.   
"Um...thank you?" said Noche.  
"Yeah, right, if you really wanted to thank me, tell me who you really are!" she glared at him.   
Noche looked at her.  
"Very well." he said.  
He stood up, as if his injuries didn't bother him. It did actually.  
But he understood what was happening. Those horrible dreams, visions, and events he'd been having prior before meeting this girl suddenly made sense.   
"I am the Evil One, Día." He said. His face was emotionless. "I am Noche, the pure embodiment of Darkness, the Devil's Messenger, call me what you will.  
"I was born with this identity, in a hellish home, in a hellish life. I was born for only one purpose: to create havoc. The Devil is my master; it was because of him I was born. But the Devil didn't care what I did. He didn't care about me." Noche said.  
"I...I didn't want to create chaos." Noche said in a different voice. A desperate voice. "I didn't want this life. Hurting others made me feel guilty. I hated this power, and I...I hated myself."  
He changed to his cool voice.   
"All this power, and I was unable to use it. I am such a weakling."  
"Día." he said sadly. "Kill me..."  
Día stumbled.  
"You want me to...kill you?" she stammered.  
"That _is_ your job, isn't it?" he glared at her. It felt as if Noche had two sides of himself. "Life is suffering. Kill me, let my life be over."  
"Kill me," Noche said, crying. "So I can never hurt people again."  
Día stood up slowly.  
"I will do as you say." she said in a flat voice.  
_Why are my lips moving?_ thought Día. _Whose voice is speaking?_  
Día drew her sword up and pointed it at Noche's throat.  
_Why is my body moving on its own?_ she thought. _I can't control it!_  
The tip was a hair's length away.  
Noche was kneeling. His face, a look of both hatred and sorrow.  
Día's body drew back for the blow.  
_No._  
  
_No..._  
  
"NO!!" she cried.   
The blade slipped from her hand.  
  
_Kill him,_ said Día.  
_No..._ said Día.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
_Humans have a Good side, and an Evil side. The most Evil have a slice of Good in them. The most Good have a slice of Evil in them. No one can be 100 percent Good or Evil. Such a person contradicts human nature._

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what category this is supposed to be. ^^;
> 
> You can imagine this as a fable.  
> The point is that you never know when a person can be good or evil, as they are a mix of both qualities. 
> 
> Dia means Day in Spanish.  
> Noche means Night in spanish.  
> I am not spanish.


End file.
